


i ship us

by hagiyan



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: AU modern, M/M, ceo kouen, koumei plays a game, vice ceo??? koumei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagiyan/pseuds/hagiyan
Summary: “they’re like us.”“huh?” Koumei startled a little.
Relationships: Ren Kouen/Ren Koumei
Kudos: 7





	i ship us

“i’ve played this game for hours and i’m starting to think,” Koumei was sprawled in their couch, legs sitting in Kouen’s lap. Under Koumei’s head, there was a pillow to support his head. he’s real comfortable right now. So does Kouen, it seems. After all, this is how usually their weekends went. Lazying around while being comfortable with each other. Mostly was done in silence, the silence never an uncomfortable one for them.

“what did you think?” Kouen responded without losing a beat, although his eyes are glued to the book he’s still reading, it seems the boss of Kou Corporation is paying attention to what might be coming from Koumei’s mouth. Instead of giving an immediate answer, Koumei stretches the silence for another moment. Filling in with a faint hum, trying to process his thoughts into words.

He sat up, no longer laying on the couch. He returned his legs, now Koumei sitting properly beside Kouen, who no longer paid much attention to his book. His gaze following Koumei’s movements, he’s not saying any words, but it’s clear that he’s waiting for the answer. “it’s just,” Koumei pushed his console to Kouen’s line of sight. He could see the screen, it flashed an interaction log between two males about loyalty and following the other one to the end of the world. One of the character claimed that there’s no king better than him. Kouen raised his eyebrows slightly at the sight.

“i ship these two. From their interactions, it’s the king and his loyal right hand man dynamic. It’s common to see this type of dynamic in games, however, i felt these two ... much more than just a follower and his king.” As Koumei explaining the things between to characters, Kouen listened closely. Okay, maybe not _that_ close. It’s hard to focus when Kouen noticed how long Koumei’s eyelashes are, and it’s even harder when he realized when wanted to have Koumei very close to himself. Just by sitting beside each other wasn’t enough. He wanted something that actually make him feel the warmth of Koumei, slowly, he caught Koumei’s shoulder and pulled him closer. An invitation for Koumei to lean on him. Koumei noticed this very quickly, as expected of the vice of his company. Koumei still continued his rambles, he picked up some of the things, of course. Listening to Koumei never been a boring situation for him.

Koumei ended his rambles with a confident, “that’s why i think they’re more than brothers without blood. They’re soulmates, destined for each other. I played the game for so long, and no one ever clicked with the king but his right hand man! The writers must be in denial if they said these two aren’t fucking each other _romantically_.” Kouen nodded at his thoughts, he didn’t really share the same passion like Koumei, but he does found something interesting about all the things Koumei had explained to him.

“they’re like us.”

“huh?” Koumei startled a little.

“i said what i said. They’re like us. You’re my right hand man, i wouldn’t call myself a king. But you know who i am. Just like them, we are more than what it is.”

Koumei couldn’t help but to laugh. The laughter made Kouen felt like he said something embarassing. But the sudden kiss on his lips made it all okay. Koumei disconnected their mouths, only to create a little distance between them. Koumei’s mouth curled into a wide smile. A flush adorned his cheeks, Kouen felt entranced by the sight in front of him.

“i guess so. Then, that means, i ship us too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with non-betaed, non-edited work!!! this is actually a wip fom months ago and finally i finished it. the prompt was taken from prompt generator, yeah i want to write but i don't have any ideas ... so prompt generator it is!
> 
> i have a twitter, come slap me at @problematiczag


End file.
